


Safe at Last

by huhu_lene_gz



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Anyways, I'm sorry tendou, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, dont worry my next iwaoi would probably be a fluffy one, i'll write a fic where you're a good guy i promise, iwaizumis a human, oikawa is a demon, only if you squint but its still there, pretty much the same au as the demon!oikawa and human!iwaizumi I've been writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Oikawa storms Tendou's castle to save his beloved human.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 66





	Safe at Last

“Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa barrels into the empty cell. Skeletons litter the ground of the dark and damp room. No Iwaizumi. Where the hell could he be? Oikawa curses his luck and dashes into the next one. Still no Iwa-chan.

By now, Oikawa is beside himself with worry. Iwaizumi has been stuck here for days, and finally his kingdom managed to gain access to the Shiratorizawa castle. Covered in bruises and gashes from his brawl with Tendou Satori, Oikawa forced Iwaizumi’s location out from him and came running as quickly as he could.

He’s gone through nearly all the cells, with no sign of Iwaizumi in any of them. Fucking Tendou. Did he lie to him? There’s only one room left. Oikawa grits his teeth and rushes in. It was a sight for sore eyes, but it made Oikawa’s heart clench.

Iwaizumi was covered in nothing but blue-and-black and the angry red stains of whip lashes. He sports a cut lip and a large cut across his chest. Oikawa is beside him in seconds, undoing Iwaizumi’s handcuffs with a snap of his finger, catching Iwaizumi’s limp body as he falls forward. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs, removing his cape and throwing it over him. Iwaizumi’s eyes are closed, his breathing uneven. He is gaunter than ever, body seemingly having gotten skinnier and skinnier. Oikawa’s breath catches in his throat. It is as if someone has ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He cradles Iwaizumi to him, one arm under his back and the other under his legs. 

Iwaizumi unconsciously curls into Oikawa, burying his face in his chest, fingers coming up to clutch at his robes. Oikawa does all he can not to crush Iwaizumi to him as tears pool in his eyes. He’s okay. Iwa-chan’s okay. Iwa-chan- 

“Oi...kawa…” Iwaizumi croaks. Oikawa looks down at his angelic face. There is dried blood around his lip, and there is a large bruise on his forehead. Oikawa’s blood boils. How can anyone do something like this to Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi’s eyes are open, watery, as he takes in the sight of Oikawa, as if seeing Oikawa for the first time. Iwaizumi coughs, body convulsing. “You came...for me…” He sounds so relieved, yet shocked. The implication is clear. It wrenches Oikawa’s heart even more. Iwaizumi repeats the words, hardly able to believe it. 

“Of course I came for you,” Oikawa says. He embraces Iwaizumi tightly once again. Overhead, he can hear the sounds of battle. Oikawa nuzzles his nose into Iwaizumi’s neck. It still smells faintly of him, mingling with the stench of the cell. Oikawa closes his eyes. Iwaizumi suddenly feels so warm. “Of course I came.” 

Steadily, he stands, taking all of Iwaizumi’s weight with him. He doesn’t remember Iwaizumi to be so light. Iwaizumi remains curled against Oikawa, hiding his face in Oikawa’s robes, trembling ever so slightly. 

As he steps out of the castle, leaving naught but a flaming mass of concrete, flags and corpses behind, Oikawa renews his resolve. To keep Iwaizumi Hajime safe from all threats.

**Author's Note:**

> All my demon!Oikawa and human!Iwaizumi fics are literally random cliches that I've decided to write the two of them in. I come up with them on a whim - it's totally not planned at all.


End file.
